Under Water
by shizukanosakura
Summary: Hanya cinta yang tulus dari seorang gadis yang dapat membebaskan Sasuke dari kutukan itu. One Short. RnR Please.


**Under Water**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**One short**

"_Hanya cinta yang tulus yang dapat membebaskanmu dari kutukan ini." Kata seorang penyihir berambut panjang dengan mata ular yang menyeramkan._

"_Kau ! Dasar penyihir ular sialan apa yang kau lakukan padaku Baka!"triak sang lelaki yang tubuhnya kini menghitam._

"_Itu adalah balasan untuk Raja yang tamak, kejam dan angkuh."balas penyihir itu._

"_Akan ku bunuh kau!"Bibir tipis yang telah menghitam itu kini terus memaki penyihir yang mirip ular di depannya itu._

"_Jika kau mau kembali ke wajah aslimu kau harus temukan gadis yang mempunyai hati yang tulus, dan tulus mencintaimu, baru kau akan terbebas SASUKE! Hi…hi….hi…"setelah kata terahir itu penyihir berwajah seperti ular itu tak terlihat kembali dan raja itu entah pergi entah kemana kemana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seratus tahun kemudian…._

Suasana sendu terlihat disetiap sudut desa Konoha Gakure, satu anak gadis perawan lagi telah di jadikan tumbal untuk sang penghuni danau, yang sejak berabat- abat yang lalu selalu meminta korban berupa gadis perawan, agar desa mereka tidak terkena musibah kekeringan.

Para petinggi semua penghuni desa itu percaya dengan mitos itu, meski dengan mengorbankan satu nyawa seorang gadis yang menjadi kembang desa, cantik dan masih perawan.

Desa yang bisa dibilang masih ketinggalan jaman itu, memang masih percaya mitos seperti itu, dan itu dianggap wajar. Setiap enam bulan sekali satu gadis harus di menjeburkan dirinya ke Danau, kali ini adalah giliran keluarga Hyuga. Mereka merelakan anak gadis tertua mereka untuk tumbal, gadis cantik bermata lavender itu rela menyeburkan dirinya ke danau demi desanya meski dengan sedikit paksaan namun apaboleh buat itu adalah adat yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuga Hinata itu sebenarnya menolak, karna dia tidak ingin mati sebelum bisa menikah dengan lelaki yang sangat dia cintai yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Namun kata- kata dari orang tuanya membuatnya luluh juga pada ahirnya.

.

.

.

'Sakura POV'

Kali ini giliran gadis cantik bermarga Hyuga itu yang menjadi korban, semua menangis untuknya kali ini padahal merekalah yang memaksa gadis baik hati itu untuk mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk menghormati mitos yang sudah turun temurun. Memangnya ini salah siapa hingga gadis yang begitu manis dan baik hati itu kini telah tiada bekas tanpa jejak, telah tertelan dalamnya danau siluman ini.

Entah sudah berapa nyawa gadis- gadis yang telah di telan oleh danau setan itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja nyawaku juga akan menjadi pendonor di danau itu. Aku ingat pengorbanan yang sebelumnya, saat itu sahabatku Ino Yamanaka yang akan di korbankan, betapa tersiksanya dia dan serasa ingin bunuh diri tapi dia tak mau kedua orang tuanya menanggung penderitaan karena tindakan bodohnya yang tidak mau mengorbankan dirinya.

Saat itu dia menceritakan kesedihannya padaku sungguh aku juga ikut mengeluarkan air mata saat itu. Saat- saat dia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri di saat dia ingin hidup lebih lama karena saat itu dia sedang merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Namun pada ahirnya nyawanya tetap harus di serahkan pada penghuni danau itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah lima bulan setelah persembahan gadis berambut indigo itu, tiga minggu lagi adalah saatnya diriku menyerahkan nyawaku kepada sang penghuni danau. Apakah yang akan siluman itu lakukan padaku? Apa dia akan memakan dagingku? Atau dijadikan pelayannya? Atau budaknya. Entahlah yang pasti itu semua artinya aku sudah mati. Bisakah ada keajaiban? Adakah seseorang yang mau menolongku? Bahkan kekasihku yang katanya mencintaikupun dia tak bisa berbuat apa- apa dia hanya pasrah, dan aku apakah sependek ini hidupku?

Seminggu sebelum persembahan, air mataku sudah habis, aku sudah capek mengeluarkannya. Aku pasrah pasti ada jalan di setiap masalah itulah yang aku yakini sekarang. Ku habiskan waktuku seminggu ini untuk keluarga dan kekasihku, sasori. Dia menangis saat kubilang 'aku takkan kembali kesisimu lagi, namun aku takkan menyesal bertemu denganmu, namun kita ahiri saja sampai disini sebelum ada yang tersakiti.'

.

.

.

Tinggal menunggu waktu kematianku, kini adalah saatnya aku menyusul kawan- kawanku. Disini aku, di atas tebing yang terjal kulihat bebatuan runcing dibawah saja. Air danau terdengar menggema seperti ombak di lautan, seolah sedang bersorak- sorak menjemput ajalku.

Kututup emeraldku merasakan terpaan angin di wajahku, sekilas aku mendengar sebuah suara asing memanggil namaku. Semua penduduk Konoha yang lain melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan, dan pilu. Semua orang disini menahan nafas sejenak saat aku semakin dekat dengan pinggir tebing, satu langkah lagi aku akan pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini. Aku merasakan suara angin yang semakin kencang dan ombak yang semakin keras, ku tutup mataku lagi dan kulangkahkan kakiku.

Kurasakan angin begitu keras menerpa tubuhku, aku bahkan tak berani membuka mataku sekarang. Tubuhku begitu ringan, seringan kapas.

"Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini apa aku sudah mati." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Bukalah matamu Sakura."kata sebuah suara bariton.

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku memandang seseorang dengan suara baritone tadi. Kulihat seorang lelaki duduk di sebuah singgasana yang sangat mengah, dengan ukiran ukiran aneh, yang terbuat dari emas dan permata itu.

Lelaki itu, sangat menyeramkan pikirsakura. Lekali atau mungkin yang di sebut- sebut sebagai siluman itu memiliki kulit gelap, ada tanda bintang di hidungnya, taring di kedua sisi gigi taringnya, kemudian di punggungnya ada sayap seperti Jari-jari yang memiliki selaput seperti angsa, dan di dekatnya menempel ular- ular yang besar yang sedang saling serang satu sama lain, bibirnya begitu gelap namun tipis dan seksi menurutku. Dadanya yang bidang terekpose oleh mata emeraldku.

"Apa kamu siluman yang hidup di danau ini?" tanyaku pada sesuatu di depanku.

"Kamu benar, aku adalah siluman itu, kau adalah persembahan untukku, kau milikku." Katanya angkuh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak mengganggu desaku."kataku percaya diri.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku."katanya sambil memasang senyuman yang sinis dan penuh kemenangan.

"A-apa maksutmu? Istri?"kataku memastikan aku berharap telingaku ini salah dengar.

"Ya, aku mempunyai dua pilihan, kau mau terkurung bersama teman- temanmu di sana, atau mejadi Istriku." Kata orang di depanku dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan dan menunjuk kearah kananku.

"Sakura! Jangan mau menikah dengannya!" kata seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing bagi sakura, dari balik jeruji besi dengan aliran listrik mengelilinginya.

"I-ino kau masih hidup syukurlah."kataku penuh kelegaan.

Aku mulai memutar otakku berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa aku harus memilih untuk di penjara bersama dengan teman-temanku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Batinku sekarang saling berdebat di dalam otakku memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Apa yang akan kau janjikan padaku jika aku mau menikah denganmu?!"kataku mencoba seberani mungkin.

"Apapun, selama aku bisa melakukannya."katanya. Senyum separoh kini muncul dari bibirnya yang terlihat manis meski menyeramkan.

Kupejamkan mataku meresapi kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir lelaki siluman itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar dari pikiran dan juga hatiku yang mendorongku untuk menyetujuian. Aku tak tau harus bilang apa tapi tanpa di komando mulutku berbicata meski aku ingin bungkam.

"Aku akan terima asal kau membebaskan gadis-gadis itu, dan jangan pernah ganggu desaku."kataku dengan berani.

"Baiklah akan kuturuti keinginanmu?" jawab lelaki itu. Senyumnya mengembang kini, senyum kemenangan.

Setelah perjanjian yang tiada bukti di atas kertas itu, lelaki yang menurutku begitu seram itu menuruti semua keinginanku. Teman-temanku di bebaskan desaku aman dan makmur, kini tinggal aku yang harus hidup di istana siluman ini. Aku tak menyesal bisa menyelamatkan semua orang yang aku cintai.

Aku hidup di dunia lelaki bermata merah dengan tiga titik pada pupilnya. Dia selalu bersikap lembut padaku, bahkan dia belum menanyakan soal pernikahannya. Dia menungguku untuk kesiapanku, dia ingin agar aku tulus mencintainya. Bukan hanya paksaan semata, orang itu memang kejam pada semua bawahannya tapi padaku dia selalu bersikap lembut.

Seminggu sudah aku di dunia bawah air ini, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia hidup disini. Lelaki yang aku ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu selalu memperlakukanku layaknya seorang putri meski dia selalu dingin, dan wajahnyapun sangat menyeramkan tapi entah setiap aku melihat wajahnya hatiku selalu merasa bahagia, da nada perasaan hangat disini, didadaku.

Hari ini hari ke Sembilan aku di istana ini, aku berkeliling istana tanpa penjagaan yang berarti. Kususuri setiap taman di istana ini, kemudian kulihat taman yang penuh dengan bunga bunga musim semi, memang sejak awal meski tempat ini di bawah air tetapi di sekitar istana seperti daratan biasa. Seperti daratan di dalam akuarium. Aku tertarik dengan keindahannya, ku tapakkan kakiku ke taman itu, angin berhembus membuat bunga-bunga sakura dengan warna sewarna dengan rambutku berguguran, sehingga menambah keindahan taman itu.

Saat aku mendekatinya aku melihatnya, seseram-seram orang yang sekarang di depanku ini tapi dia tampak manis saat tertidur. Bibirku mengembang tanpa aku suruh, aku duduk di depannya dan tanganku bergerak sendiri membuka poni yang menutupi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur.

Tiba-tiba aku terperanjat karna mata merahnya yang seperti darah terbuka, mata emeraldku bertemu dengan mata yang seperti batu giok merah itu. Kutarik tanganku lagi namun tangannya memegang tanganku erat.

"Jangan pergi, apa kau takut padaku?"katanya. Matanya saat ini begitu tajam seperti sebuat belati tajam yang siap menusuk, namun ada kesedihan disana.

"Sa-sasuke, aku-."mataku menghindari tatapan matanya yang membuat jantungku ini berdetak sangat cepat.

"Pergilah. Pergilah!"awalnya matanya redup dan kecewa, namun berubah menjadi kemarahan.

Karna kaget aku langsung berbalik, sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendiri aku berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tidak pernah takut padamu, awalnya aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman dan juga keluargaku, tapi selama aku mengenalmu aku merasa ada yang berbeda denganku." Air mata keluar dari mataku kemudian aku berlari meninggalkan dia sendiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Meski samar kulihat raut wajahnya yang itu begitu terkejut. Aku terus berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju kamarku, aku tumpahkan seluruh perasaanku, air mata mengalir sangat deras dari kedua emeraldku. Aku sadar, aku telah jatuh hati kepada orang yang di sebut-sebut siluman danau itu, tapi perhatiannya kepadaku, dan sifatnya yang selalu membuat penasaran, meski dingin tapi dia membuat aku bahagia, meski diapun tidak sadar aku memperhtikan.

Tak berselang lama aku sampai di kamar, Sasuke sudah menyusul. Memang dia mempunyai kecepatan yang luar biasa di banding manusia biasa, meski baru Sembilan hari aku mengenalnya tapi aku sudah merasa begitu mengenal Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menangis." Katanya pelan tapi dengan nada yang dingin, memang selembut apapun dia tetap saja dingin saat didengar oleh orang lain.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja selama Sembilan hari ini apa kamu tidak tau perasaanku, kau bahkan tak pernah bertanya tentang pernikahan, padahal kau memintaku menikah denganmukan?"kataku blak-blakan. Ya, aku tak peduli seperti apapun wajah Sasuke, aku tetap mencintainya.

Mata sasuke penuh keterkejutan sekarang, aku yakin tubuhnya membeku sekarang mendengar pernyataanku. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata dia telah duduk di sebelahku. Dengan pelan dia memelukku, memegang pipiku yang sudah sewarna dengan rambutku ini.

"Apa kamu mau menikah dengan orang yang menyeramkan dan jelek sepertiku, aku bahkan di sebut siluman oleh orang orang apa kamu mau punya suami sepertiku." Katanya seperti memohon dan sedih.

"Kenapa tidak, aku mencintai sasuke seperti apapun kamu, aku tak peduli kamu monster, siluman atau apalah aku tak peduli." Kataku penuh keyakinan. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya, senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali aku lihat dan itu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."katanya sambil memelukku erat.

Tiba-tiba keluar cahaya putih dari tubuh Sasuke, perasaan hangat kurasakan. Tanganku tak merasakan sayap dipunggung Sasuke, kulihat ular dan sayap yang tadinya bertengger di punggung lelaki itu menghilang bersama cahaya yang juga ikut menghilang. Rambutnya yang gondrong tiba-tiba memendek.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan saat aku melihat wajahnya, kaget hanya itu yang kurasakan.

"Kau siapa?"tanyaku masih dalam keadaan kaget dan sedikit mundur.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda dengan mata onix.

Siapa lelaki didepanku ini, tampan sekali apa dia seorang malaikat? Mata onixnya benar-benar menghanyutkan, wajahnya seputih porselen, rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu membuatnya sangat keren.

"Aku tidak percaya! Dimana Sasuke!?kataku lagi agak bertriak.

"Ini adalah aku, Sakura. Kau telah membebaskan aku dari kutukanku dengan ketulusanmu.

"Apa maksutmu? Aku tidak mengerti."kataku masih bingung.

"Aku di kutuk oleh seorang penyihir ular karena kejahatanku dimasallu, dan hanya ketulusan seorang gadis yang bisa mengubahku kembali menjadi manusia." Katanya panjang lebar.

"Benarkah tapi-."kataku taktau harus menjawab apa.

"Percayalah padaku Sakura-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu Haruno Sakura." Katanya. Dengan satu katanya saja aku sudah seperti terhipnotis. Aku mencintai sasuke yang dulu tapi aku juga mencintai sasuke yang ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."ujarku.

Setelah itu kami menikah membangun kerajaan kami sendiri di dalam air dan hidup berbahagia disana bersama anak-anak kami.

'

'

'

OWARI

A/N

Aku mencoba membuat cerita one short, alurnya emang agak dipaksakan tapi ya beginilah jadinya untuk selingan dari yang dark and Light dan sensei ga suki desu. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf ya aku gak sempet ngeditnya keburu mau pergi sih.


End file.
